


Licking a Lamp Post in Winter

by Clockwork_Contessa



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Contessa/pseuds/Clockwork_Contessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of the Blight, Alistair and Aria, the female Warden, find time for some romance one night at camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licking a Lamp Post in Winter

It was a warm night at camp. Aria, one of the last Gray Wardens in Fereldan, sat by the fire, holding the rose Alistair had given her a few weeks prior. She was quite taken with the former Templar; she had never met another man like him. Growing up in the Circle Tower, romance had never really been a high priority for her. Besides, most human men had dismissed her because she was an elf. Sure, Bann Tegan had been quick to flirt, but she imagined his enthusiasm would deteriorate if she tried to pursue things. But Alistair? He had called her beautiful and meant it. She smiled to herself; in the midst of the horrors of the Blight, she had found something wonderful. 

Aria was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Alistair approach her. "Here's the thing," he said, startling her. "Being with you makes me crazy, but...I can't imagine being without you."

She met his gaze. He was being serious. 

Alistair paused, took a breath, then continued talking. "I don't know how to say this another way. I want to spend the night with you. Here, in the camp. Maybe this is too fast, I don't know, but...I know what I feel."

Aria didn't know what to say. She had never been with a man before, but she wanted this as much as Alistair seemed to. Unsure of the best way to say what she was thinking, she kissed him. He stopped, for a brief moment, then pressed himself closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. As their kisses deepened, she felt his hands move, and she felt herself suddenly lifted from the ground. Her mage's staff fell, but she hardly noticed. Alistair pulled away from the kiss long enough to determine where his tent was, then they were kissing and moving at the same time. Aria was sure the others were watching them, no doubt they made quite the spectacle, but none of that mattered; for the rest of the night there were no others, there was no Blight--there was only Alistair. 

Once they were back in the tent Alistair set her back on the ground. He started removing his armor, piece by piece. She slowly removed her own robes, giving him time to appreciate the view. They stood before each other, naked, unsure of how to proceed. Neither the Enchanters nor the Chantry spent much time teaching the art of seduction. Lest nervousness overtake them and kill the evening, Aria put her arms around Alistair, pulling him closer to herself. She loved the feeling of his skin against hers; he was warm, smooth. She wanted to explore his body. As he kissed her, she let her hands wander up and down his back, let his heat radiate against her. Her hands faltered as he started kissing her neck, the pleasure of the sensation distracting her, but she quickly regained control of herself. She reached down and grabbed Alistair's firm ass, giving it a playful squeeze. In his momentary surprise, he accidentally bit her neck, just a little nip, and she moaned, clearly enjoying it.

Tentatively, she let her hands trace the curve of his hips, moving forward to the front of his body. She could feel his cock pressed against her legs. He was hard. She wanted more. Her right hand traced a line from his thigh to the underside of the shaft. She gently stroked up his shaft with her thumb, being careful not to apply too much pressure. He shuddered and moaned. "Is this okay?" she asked. Alistair responded by biting her neck, harder this time. She took that to mean yes. 

Alistair could not believe this beautiful elf was touching him so intimately, or that it felt so good. As she settled into a rhythm stroking his cock, he kissed her more fiercely and let his own hands acquaint themselves with her body, starting with her breasts. He started kissing his way down her neck to meet his hands, taking the time to tease her nipples with his tongue. "Maker, don't stop!" Aria cried out. He happily complied, continue to kiss and suck her breasts. His moved his hands down her navel to her inner thigh. He could feel how wet she was; she was moaning and pushing herself closer to him. 

He could have stayed this way for hours, but he was ready to go even further. He pushed her gently, whispering "Lie down." She backed slowly down the bedroll, pulling him on top of her. Her movement was fluid, smooth. She was ready too. He positioned himself carefully, trying not to put too much of his weight on her. She moaned as he entered her, pushing himself in as deeply as he could. She brought her hips forward to meet his. As he withdrew, she rocked her hips back. He entered again, pushing a little bit faster, a little bit deeper. She met him again with her hips. His moans echoed hers now, the two of them were getting louder as the evening got heavier. They quickly settled into a rhythm of thrusting. Alistair experimented with speed, alternating quick, almost jerky thrusts, and slow, controlled thrusts. Aria kept up, rocking forward and backward with her hips.

As Aria reached her climax, a wave of pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before washed over her. As she cried out Alistair's name, she felt all of the tension release from her body. Moments later, she felt Alistair shudder and moan as he came. 

"That was-Maker.....that was amazing," Alistair said. Aria curled up against him, resting her head on his chest. Aria smiled and hugged him a little tighter. They lay on Alistair's bedroll, holding each other. In the morning they would have to go back to the rest of the team and back to the Blight, but for now they were content to simply be with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing porn, so I apologize if it's kind of rough.


End file.
